The Journey Home
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: When Beast Boy is given the chance for a real family, he can't pass it up. But when things don't work out, how will he get back to his real home and the people he loves? RaeBB and a little RobStar
1. An evil plot

Notes: This is my first fic. I would like to thank my girlfriend for inspiring me to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans some other rich people do.

The Journey Home

Chapter one: An evil plot

In a dark hideout somewhere in Jump City, a lone figure thinks over a plan to destroy the Teen Titans (so what else is

new?), but, as usual, they have to hear themselves talk. "Those little punks have defeated me time and time again, but this

time I have come up with a plan to eliminate them once and for all," the figure said. "How are you gonna do that, Old

Man?" asked another figure with an annoying voice. It was of course Gizmo. He, along with Mammoth and Jinx, where

hired by the mystery man to get revenge on the Teen Titans and they gladly accepted. "Respect your elders!" cried the man,

"I was just getting to that." The H.I.V.E. members kept quiet while he went on. "Now 'ere it is, I'm gonna get rid of that

dumb green one, Beast Boy, that easily gets hypnotized. I know he's the funny one so once he's gone those little brats will

be so sad that beating them will be a breeze, we'll be home in time for tea." "Yeah, but how are we gonna get that pit-sniffer

away?" Gizmo questioned. "That's why you're 'ere, my duckies," Mad Mod (obviously) went on, "First, Gizmo, I need

you to make some of those hologram rings Cyborg had when he blew up your school." "No problem," Gizmo replied

bitterly thinking about that incident. "Next, Mammoth, I need you to make a withdrawal from the bank and don't worry

about the Titans; I've taken care of the bank's security." "You got it," said Mammoth. "Finally, Jinx, once these two are

done I need you to pay a visit to Titans Tower." "You want me to fight them all by myself?" Jinx said with a bit worry in her

tone. Mad Mod looked at them all slyly, "Now who said anything about fighting them . . . yet?"


	2. A real family?

Notes: It's been a while hasn't it? On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans . . . okay?

The Journey Home

Chapter two: A real family?

It was a typical day at Titans Tower. Cyborg was in the garage tuning up the T-Car, Raven was in the living room meditating,

Robin was outside training, while Starfire was busy watching him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was on the other side of the island

near the water's edge. He was talking to a sea lion sitting on a rock. "Hey there, dude, how's it going?" The sea lion at first

just stared but then barked at BB. "So you're just passing through, huh? Well stay as long as you want."

Suddenly a huge tidal wave came crashing down on Beast Boy and he went flying into a rock and he was now covered in

seaweed. It turned out to be caused by Aqualad who then just walked by casually "Hey Beast Boy."

Beast Boy had recovered but when he looked up the sea lion was swimming away with its pod. "Hey, wait, where you

goin'?" Beast Boy shouted as tried to get up but slipped on some more seaweed. Suddenly someone's shadow fell upon him

and he looked up to see a woman in a brown business suit. "Are you all right, Gar?" she asked, "You are Garfield Logan

correct?" Beast Boy looked around partly because he was confused and partly because he didn't like being called his real

name. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Oh boy," the woman muttered to herself but then addressed BB, "Gar, I'm Miss Jay, a social worker who's come to talk to

you." "Really? Well then let's go somewhere more private like my room." So the two of them went into the tower and

through the living room past a still meditating Raven, or so they thought, just as the pair started down the hall Raven opened

her eyes. "I wonder what's going on?" she said to herself. She then floated outside to get the others. Meanwhile, the duo had

arrived outside Beast Boy's room. "Well here it is." He turned on the lights to reveal his room and the woman let out a

scream. "Well, come on, don't be scared, have a seat." BB offered sitting on his bed. After she recovered Miss Jay looked

around the room that was covered in dirty clothes, rotten tofu, and who knows what else. "You know, Gar, you shouldn't be

living here all alone." "I'm not all alone I've got my friends. You know, there's Cyborg, Raven …" "Yes, but wouldn't you

like a real home with a real family? With a brother a sister a father and a mother. You could do all sorts of family things.

You'd like that wouldn't you?" Beast Boy started daydreaming about having a real family. Playing baseball, going on a picnic,

eating tofu for dinner, and getting a kiss goodnight. Finally he piped up, "Hey, I think I'd like that." "Good," Miss Jay replied

quickly, "Because there's a family out of town already waiting for you. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Unbeknownst to the

two, the other titans were outside the door listening to everything. Beast Boy was excited about the whole thing. "Wow, I

can't wait," he shouted. Then something popped into his head, "But, what'll I tell my friends?"


	3. Meet the Animals

Notes: Now it really has been a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (What? I couldn't think of anything else to say!)

The Journey Home

Chapter three: Meet the Animals

Beast Boy was packing his belongings (rather sloppily of course) into a suitcase. He actually

managed to fit everything he needed into one bag. However, he still wondered how he would

break this to the team. Little did he know, they already knew. The team was in the living room

talking over the situation. "Friend Beast Boy is leaving?" asked Starfire. "Where's he going

anyway?" wondered Cyborg. "I don't know," replied Robin, "But we're gonna find out."

Just then, Beast Boy walked in with Ms. Jay, the social worker, from the hallway. "Uh, hey guys,"

Beast Boy said quietly. "Why are you leaving us, friend?" asked Starfire.

"Well," Beast Boy tried to explain, "I will be getting my own family."

"But Beast Boy, are we not your family?" sobbed Star. "I'd like to give this a try." "Of course

you would, Garfield," chimed in Ms. Jay. "Garfield!" they all shouted. "What kinda name is ...

never mind," said Cyborg. He continued, "BB, if that's really what you want, go ahead. We

support ya." So everyone walked outside to wish Beast Boy farewell. Even Titans East and the

other members of the team were there. "I guess this is goodbye," Beast Boy said.

"Come now, Garfield," said Ms. Jay, "You don't want to miss your plane." "Okay, just a sec."

Beast Boy shook hands with Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Thunder, Lightning, Mas y Menos, Aqualad,

Speedy, and Bumble Bee. He then stopped to give Terra a hug. "Bye, Beast Boy," she said

tearfully, "You're still my best friend." "Bye Terra." Beast Boy then went up to Starfire and was

caught in a bone crushing hug. "I shall miss you, friend!" Star sobbed.

"I know, Star, you don't have to choke me to prove it." "Sorry." "No problem." Then he gave

Robin a hand shake. "See you around, Beast Boy." "See ya, Rob." Then he shook Cyborg's hand

and was pulled into a hug. "I'm gonna miss ya, grass stain!" "Likewise. Take care of my room

while I'm gone, Cy." "You bet, BB." Finally, he walked up to Raven, who had her back to him.

"Well, goodbye, Raven." "That's the best thing you've ever said to me."

Beast Boy started to walk off, but said, "I think I'll miss you most of all, Rae." "Whatever."

Then as he continued to walk he heard a faint reply, "Goodbye, BB." He smiled as he walked up

to the social worker. "Let's go, and don't look back," she said. Beast Boy looked back and

tripped over a rock. "I told you not to look back." Then she stormed off to the boat.

BB got up, gave a wave to the team, and followed. "Adios, Senor Beast Boy!" cried the twins.

The team watched as they reached the mainland and then went inside.

Beast Boy had reached the airport, got on a plane, and was headed for his new home. After

takeoff, he looked out the window and saw Titans Tower. "So long, Titans Tower."

After a while, the plane finally arrived at its destination in Tennessee. "Here's Chaos,

Tennessee the home of my new family, the Animals." Beast Boy made his way off the plane.

Meanwhile, his foster family was having a bit of trouble finding the gate. _Attention! The flight _

_from Jump City is now arriving at gate two._ "What gate was that?" asked the father.

"I don't know," said the mother. "Maybe this is the wrong airport," chimed in the son.

"Let's just get a hot dog," suggested the sister. Beast Boy walked in and the family walked up to

him. "Excuse me," asked the dad, "Was there a green skinned teenager on this plane?"

"Only me," replied BB. "Oh, too bad," said the mom, "He must be on the next flight."

"Hey," Beast Boy said, "You must be the Animals." "Yes that's us," replied the dad, "I'm Eddy

Animal." "I'm Mary Animal," added the mom. "I'm Joey." "I'm Alley. Who are you?"

"I'm Be . . . I mean Garfield Logan." The family looked at each other. "No you're not," replied

Eddy, "You're Garfield Animal." Beast Boy smiled but was thinking, _'Garfield Animal?'_

Soon they made their way home in their car. "Look, Garfield this is your new home," said Mary.

The family made its way inside as Eddy opened the door and hit Joey in the head making him

fall. Then Alley tripped over the welcome mat. "Dude," was all Beast Boy could say.

**laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlater**

Back in Jump City, Starfire was sitting on the couch watching Cyborg half heartedly play on the

gamestation , while Raven acted like she was reading a book. Suddenly, Robin burst through the

front door. "Guys, a letter from Beast Boy came in the mail!" Rob shouted. The team jumped up

and listened to Robin read the letter. It was like Beast Boy himself was reading it.

_Dear team, _

_I have arrived at my new home in Chaos, Tennessee. My new family, the Animals, is nice, but a _

_little strange. Every morning they wake up and chase rabbits, squirrels, birds or whatever is _

_nearby for breakfast. (They never seem to catch anything though) I tell them I'm a vegetarian _

_and don't eat meat, so while they run around like a pack of dogs, I go buy me some tofu. Like _

_they say: Nobody's Perfect. Dudes, they have a pool, but never seem to use it. I go out there to _

_swim and think about you guys. Luckily, they have all the TV channels you do. Well, I'm going to _

_bed now. Still, I know I should be happy here, but I'm not. What's wrong with me?_

_Signed,_

_Garfield Animal_

**(Beast Boy to you)**

The team was silent for a while after that until Cyborg spoke up, "Hey, let's send him a postcard

asking when we can visit." "Wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire. "I've already got one," added

Robin. Then they all looked at Raven. "Fine. I'll sign it," was her reply.

A day or so went by (you know how long mail takes) when the postcard came in the mail.

The mailman was making his rounds gradually reaching Beast Boy's new home. In the brief

meantime, BB was trying to play a game with his new siblings. "Let's play a guessing game,"

BB suggested, "I'll turn into an animal and you try to guess what it is." Beast Boy the morphed

into a lion. "Um, a cat," said Joey. "Are you sure it's not a dog?" inquired Alley. "Let's just try

another one," replied BB. He then morphed to a hippo. "I know," said Alley, "A pig!"

"Okay," BB said, "Moving on." Then he morphed a zebra. "It's a horse," said Joey.

"No it's a donkey," argued Alley. "One more animal," said a slightly annoyed BB.

Then he morphed a giraffe. "Maybe this one's a horse," said Joey.

"I think it's a tree," said Alley. "A tree isn't even an animal!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "Don't you

know your animals?" "Oh, I know this one, you're our new Animal family member," said Joey.

"Yeah, that's what he is. What's his name again?" chimed in Alley. Beast Boy banged his head

against the wall. Then the doorbell rang. "Get the door Alley." "No you get it Joey." "You!"

"You!" "Never mind!" screamed BB, "I'll get it." Beast Boy answered the door to see it was the

mailman. "Postcard for Beast Boy," he said. "That's me, thanks." Beast Boy ran into the living

room to show his family the postcard from the Titans.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_We all miss you a lot. (Even Raven, though she won't admit it) Please let us know when we can _

_come visit you. We'll bring the gamestation._

_Signed,_

_Teen Titans_

Robin _Starfire_ **Cyborg** _**Raven**_

"Who are the Titans?" asked Eddy. "They're my best friends," replied BB.

"Oh, Garfield," said Mary, "You'll make plenty of new friends. You don't need your old ones. They are very far away."

"Yes," added Eddy, "Now let's go hunt for lunch." The family then made its way outside.

"I don't hunt animals, especially not for food. And if my friends can't come visit then I don't

wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home." Mary looked back at him. "But, you are home."

Then she joined her family outside.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Beast Boy made a big decision. He was going back to Jump City no matter what.


	4. The Search for Beast Boy

Notes: Next on the list . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song.

The Journey Home

Chapter four: The Search for Beast Boy

That night, Beast Boy managed to slip out of the house without his 'family' knowing. He mailed

his suitcase ahead so he wouldn't have to carry anything while he made his way back to Jump

City. With that taken care of he started on his long journey home.

**journeyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourney**

Meanwhile at Titans Tower, Raven was still trying to read, Cyborg and Starfire were just sitting

on the couch, and Robin was watching the news. It was the usual stuff until there was a special

bulletin. _This just in, a report about a teenage runaway with green skin by the name of Garfield _

_Logan, otherwise known as the Teen Titan Beast Boy. It was reported that last night he snuck out _

_of his foster family's house and is now headed back to Jump City towards Tee tans Toe er. _

_What? Oh, sorry, Titans Tower. We have a reporter on the scene._

_**Yes, we found a note Beast Boy left saying "Dear Animals, you are an okay family, but I'm **_

_**headed back to Jump City any way I can. It took several hours to get to Tennessee, so it should **_

_**take about a week to get back to Jump City. Signed, Garfield Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy" and now **_

**_I'm speaking to Gar's former foster family. _**"Are we really on TV!"asked Eddy. **_Um, yes._**

"Wow, let's go inside and watch!" suggested Mary. Then the four started pushing each other out

of the way, while growling at each other, trying to be the first inside. **_And there you have it _**

_**folks, the Animals. And looking at them, I think the name is insulting to actual animals. Oh, **_

_**here is Ms. Jay, the social worker who brought Beast Boy here. What do you think about this?**_

"I have no idea why Garfield ran away, but I'm going to bring him back." She then jumped into

the back of a van as it drove off. _**Well, it's back to you. **Thank you, and now sports._

"Friend Beast Boy has run away?" asked Star, "Then we must find him!" "You're right, Star,

and we're gonna need more help to do so," replied Robin. "We're way ahead of you."

The Titans turned to see Titans East and other titan members standing in the doorway.

"We saw the report and came to help," continued Bumble Bee. So the teams set to work on

locating Beast Boy. They brought out a map to try and pinpoint his location. "Alright," said

Robin, "We are here in Jump City, California and Beast Boy was in Chaos, Tennessee.We

should split up and take different routes to try and find him. Cyborg, you and Bumble Bee take

the T-Car down this route here. Take Terra and Wildebeest with you. Star, fly along this route.

Aqualad and Hot Spot take part of the T-Ship along this route. Me and Speedy will take the

R-Cycle down this route. Luckily I put in a side car. Raven, you can stay here with Mas and

Menos at the tower or go to Steel City with Thunder and Lightning."

"Are you kidding?" questioned Raven, "I wouldn't miss out on this chase for anything. I'll go my own way."

"Alright. Now we should all meet up in Smallville, Kansas. If you haven't found Beast Boy, just head there."

"Okay then, team," shouted Cyborg, "Let's go find BB!"

A little later, everyone was ready to go. Cyborg was driving with Bee in the passenger seat.

Terra was in the back with Wildebeest, who was chewing on the seat. "Hey," cried Cy, "Cut that

out. You just ate!" Wildebeest just grunted back. "I'll drive the T-Ship first," said Aqualad,

"You can drive afterwards." "No way, man," snapped Hot Spot, "I should drive the piece of the

T-Ship they let us use!" "You can't. You've got anger issues and one shouldn't get behind the

wheel angry." "I'll angry you!" The two then began fighting with each other.

"Now I shall fly off to find friend Beast Boy," said Star as she took off. Unfortunately, she

tripped before she could get in the air. "Oops!" "So," asked Speedy, "Do I ever get to drive the

R-Cycle?" "No," replied Robin quickly. Then he called out, "Titans, go!" Everyone then went

off in their appointed direction. As Raven took off in her own direction she thought, _'I wonder _

_where Beast Boy is now?'_

**journeyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourneyjourney**

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was running down a road as a cheetah going as fast as possible.

Later, he was a ram and still trying to go as fast as he could. Much later, he trod on as a turtle

barely making any time at all. He finally went back human and collapsed on the side of the road.

A little later he came upon a group of truckers transporting turkeys. "Hey guys," Beast Boy

asked the turkeys, "Can you give me a lift?" The truck driver came up and saw Beast Boy.

"Can I help you?" "Can ya give me a lift, buddy?" "Sorry, I don't give rides. This is a turkey

truck." "Well," Beast Boy replied, "I can turn into a turkey." Which he did. _Gobble_ _gobble_

The trucker looked at Beast Boy with a smirk. "Well," he said, "I guess I can't argue with that.

Hop in." Beast Boy smiled as he hopped into the passenger side. They started driving and BB

was telling the truck driver what happened. "So you are that teen on the run." "Yeah, I figure I

can make it back to Jump City in about a week." "More like a month, buddy." "A month! Dude,

I'll never get home." "Sure you will. Just follow your instincts." "I don't know."

"Listen to me, son."

_TD: I found out a long time ago _

_Ya gotta learn to say 'yes' when life says 'no'_

_Don't dwell on the bad times once their past _

_That kinda thinkin' gets you no where fast_

'_Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb _

_If you hang on tight and just make up your mind_

_Once you set your heart to movin' on There ain't no road too long_

Cyborg was driving down a road and starting singing with Bumble Bee.

_Cy: Don't look back don't cha turn around_

_Bee: Just keep your eye on where you're bound_

_Both: And you're bound to get from here to there 'Cause the dream can take you anywhere_

"I hope it takes us to food," said Terra, "Because Wildebeest just ate a seat cushion."

On another route, Starfire was flying fast to find Beast Boy.

_Star: Because there is no mountain you cannot climb _

_If you hang on tight and just make up your mind _

Robin was going along in his R-Cycle on another road.

_Rob: And once you set your heart to moving on Then there is no road too long_

"Do you have to sing?" asked Speedy. "Shut up and let me drive how I want," replied Robin.

Back with BB, he understood what the truck driver was telling him.

_BB: 'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb _

_If you hang on tight and just make up your mind _

_And once you set your heart to moving on _

_There ain't no road too long_

_TD: Ain't no mountain you can't climb_

_If you hang on tight and just make up your mind_

_Once you set your heart to moving on There ain't no road too long_

_BB: There ain't no road too long_

_TD: There ain't no road too long_

After a while the trucker had to leave Beast Boy. "Just keep on goin' and don't give up. So

long." "Bye, thanks for the ride." As the truck drove off, Beast Boy looked around to see which

way to go. "Something tells me this way is west," he said pointing in a direction. He started

walking and singing to himself, "Well, there ain't no road too long." So off he went not really

knowing what lie ahead.


	5. Missing You

Notes: Been waiting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song

The Journey Home

Chapter five: Missing You

Beast Boy walked on down the dirt road for what seemed like (and probably was) hours. "Dude," he said to himself, "This road sure is long, it's getting dark, and I'm getting

tired. I haven't slept in a while. I need to find someplace to crash." Just then Beast Boy came across an old abandoned barn. "This is as good a place as any." He walked through

the doors and looked around. He then climbed up the ladder into the loft. "Nice view," he said as he looked at the now darkened sky. Tonight there was only a single star shining

in the sky. Beast Boy looked at it and sighed reminded that he was also alone.

_BB: One little star_

_All alone in the sky_

_Do you ever get lonely As the twilight drifts by?_

Meanwhile, the others (minus Raven) had set up camp on the side of the road.

Starfire began to sing for Beast Boy as he was like her brother.

_Star: One little star_

_In the darkening blue_

_Do you long for another Just the way that I do?_

"Don't worry Star," said Robin, "We'll find him." In yet another part of the open road, Raven too felt the need to sing for her Beast Boy.

_Rae: Sky begins to fill_

_Darkness ends the day_

_Someone who I love_

_Is far away_

_Star: One little star_

_Reaching far through the night_

_Do you shine on my someone?_

_Are we sharing your light?_

_Oh, one little star_

_Shine on us both tonight_

"I do hope friend Beast Boy is alright," said a saddened Starfire. Beast Boy was still looking up at the star. "I wish Star was here to sing a non-Tamaranian song, or Cy was here

with the gamestation, but especially Raven so we could be together. I wonder what they're doing tonight?"

_BB: One little star_

_Star, Rae: One little star_

_BB: Reaching far through the night_

_Star, Rae: Reaching far through the night_

_BB: Won't you shine on my someone?_

_Star, Rae: Shine on my someone_

_BB: So we're sharing your light_

_Star: Oh please, share your light_

_Rae: Ah ah ah ah_

_All: Oh, one little star_

_Shine on us all_

_Tonight_

The next morning, Beast Boy was walking down the road again, when a van came driving up and out jumped Ms. Jay. "Garfield!" Beast Boy ran into the fields of hay and corn to

disappear. Ms. Jay looked around, but saw no trace of him. She didn't see a green dragonfly flying as fast as it could to get away from there. When he finally stopped to rest he

saw a sign in front of him saying he was in the town of Smallville, Kansas. "Dude, I can't believe I'm here. I wonder if Super's here too." He looked around and saw the van

again, so he started to run. He came across a carnival where he spotted who must have been the owner. "Hey buddy, can I hide in the tent? There's this lady after me." "Sure

thing, me boy. In fact, there's a special hiding cube in there that also has a gamestation. You'll be safe there." "Cool!" BB replied as he ran inside into the strange looking cube.

After several minutes had passed, he asked, "I'm sure she's gone. Can I get out of this thing now?" What's the matter?" replied the owner, "Don't you like your cage, me

ducky?" The owner faded and there stood Mad Mod. "How did you do that?" "With the very thing your metal friend invented. These hologram rings are quite handy. They

certainly worked in getting you all the way here. Isn't that right, Miss Jay? Or should I say Jinx?" The social worker was indeed the pink haired sorceress in a holographic

disguise. Beast Boy morphed to a rhino and slammed into the walls of the cube. "Try all you like, little chum, but it'll do you no good. That cube is made of the same thing as my

chairs that withheld your powers the first time we met. You don't even need air holes to breath so no risk of you changin' into a bit of a bug to escape. This whole set up was to

get rid of you ya know. Your 'family' were robots, the town created thanks to my machines, and the house you stayed in was hand built by the H.I.V.E. students just to stop you

and your team. Now we're going to earn extra cash by showing you off at this 'ere carnival. We'll even make you a different color. Sure your friends might find you, but they'll

never rescue you!" The Hive Five came in just then. "Did you put up the signs?" "Roger that, sir!" replied Private Hive. "Well done, my duckies, let the show begin!" Mad Mod

finished off with an evil laugh.


	6. The Battle for Beast Boy

Notes: Up next we have…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and neither do you so don't laugh

The Journey Home

Chapter six: The Battle for Beast Boy

While the Titans were still searching for Beast Boy, the said person was put on display for profit in front of an audience still inside his special prison. The villains painted him blue

to disguise him (like that'll work) and were making quite a bit of money, especially since they rigged any games they might have had and managed to swipe the people's wallets or

purses and remove the rest of their money. Beast Boy was very miserable at having to perform for people and not even get to enjoy it. His routine was to change into several

animals of different kinds (mostly the big dangerous ones) to wow the audience. He received no tofu (or money for that matter) for his services. _"Guys," _he thought,_ "Please get _

_here soon."_

The next day, Cyborg was driving around in a neighboring town when he spotted the poster for 'The Amazing Blue Freak' newly posted on a telephone pole. "Hey guys, wake

up!" he shouted partly to his passengers and partly to his communicator. Everyone immediately jumped up and asked what the deal was. "I just saw a poster that has to be about

Beast Boy, so get over here now," Cy said. The team met up and read the poster. "Oh," said Starfire, "They have painted our friend blue." "They've turned him into a circus

freak," stated Speedy. "Titans, go!" cried Raven as she disappeared in a black flash. "Hey," said Robin, "That's my line." They all rushed over back to Smallville and stopped in

front of the carnival. It was empty at the moment. They saw a man who seemed to be sleeping in a chair in front of the tent where Beast Boy was being held. Raven marched right

up to him and said, "Hey, I want my Beast Boy." "What did you say Raven?" asked Cyborg. "Uh… I said we want Beast Boy." The man suddenly jumped up. "Sorry my little

sprogs, but I can't allow you to take the little gold mine away."

"Hey," said Cyborg, "That annoying accent. It's …" "That's right me duckies, old Moddy is back again. I brought some playmates for you though. Come on out!" The H.I.V.E.

students (and some not in the school at all) emerged from the tent to confront our heroes. Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Private HIVE, Rock, Paper, Scissors (these three

are from a comic issue), and Blackfire and Fang came to greet the Titans. "Hello, sister. You didn't think I forgot about you," said Blackfire. "Why are you here?" asked Starfire.

"I didn't have anything else to do since you banished me from Tamaran!" "Yo Robin, I still have it in for you for messin' with my girl," shot Fang. "You can have her," Robin

replied with a shudder. "Enough talking losers," said Gizmo, "Let's end this." "Hi Cyborg," said Jinx. "Raven," whispered Robin, "Go get Beast Boy out while we hold them off."

As she disappeared into the tent Robin called out, "Titans, go!"

Raven snuck around the tent and saw Beast Boy sitting in his opaque prison. She floated over to him. "Beast Boy." "Raven, you're here." "I'm getting you out of here." A large

shadow was blocking Raven's light. "Sorry sweetheart, but I can't let you do that." Raven whirled around to see where the voice came from and came face to chest with red

armor. She looked up in disgust to see… "Adonis," she hissed. "Nice to see you too, how's about a date?" "I'd rather die." "That could be arranged!" He charged at her with his

massive arms raised. Raven easily dodged him and he wound up ramming into the cube holding BB. The impact seemed to dent the cube. As he shook of the daze from the

impact, Raven got an idea. "Oh Adonis," she said, "You're so big and strong. Take me now so I can forget Beast Boy." Adonis growled being full of himself as he sauntered

towards Raven. As it looked he was about to grab her, she shouted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Adonis was sent flying into the holding cube which shattered on impact and

knocked him out. "Awesome Rae," said BB, "But couldn't you have just broken the cube by yourself?" "Yes, but this was more fun seeing as how I got to throw that idiot

around." Beast Boy sighed. "I've missed that humor of yours, Rae." "I've missed you to, BB. Now come on and let's help the others." Before she ran out of the tent, BB grabbed

her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They smiled at each other, then went to the battle.

The Titans were outnumbered. Starfire was avoiding See-more's eye (especially the x-ray one) while fighting Blackfire, Cyborg traded shots with Gizmo and Jinx, Speedy kept

missing Paper, Wildebeest was fighting off Private HIVE while Terra was avoiding Scissors' blades, Hot Spot and Rock smacked each other around, Aqualad wrestled with

Mammoth, and Robin avoided being paralyzed by Fang. Then, just as Jinx was about to blast Cyborg, a dark energy enveloped the rope on the tent causing it to wrap around

Jinx's body. "Hey, what the?" This distracted Gizmo long enough to let Cyborg grab him and tear off his backpack. "Crud! Give it back, jerk!" Beast Boy ran over to Paper and

became an octopus to entangle her. "Ew, let me go!" With that, Speedy sent an arrow with a boxing glove on the end flying at See-more's head. Starfire then blasted Blackfire

with her eye beams. Terra then threw a boulder at Fang. Robin responded by throwing a freeze disk at Mammoth, turning him into an ice statue. Aqualad then brought up some

pipes and sent the water shooting at Rock. Hot Spot in turn shot fire at Scissors, which let Wildebeest focus on slamming Private HIVE onto the ground. Raven then brought

more rope to tie up everyone else. Mad Mod ran off as fast as he could, but was stopped by a T-Rex. The dinosaur picked him up gently in his mouth and carried him back to the

others. Then dropped him roughly on the ground. Robin called the Jump city police and the villains were air lifted back to jail. Once that was dealt with, everyone greeted Beast

Boy. "We missed you, friend," said Star. "Welcome back to the team," said Robin. "Like I would ever leave," replied Beast Boy, "Just don't make me do that initiation thing

again." "Deal," replied Cyborg, "As long as you play gamestation with me." "You're on!" With that, the team headed back home to Jump City.


	7. Welcome Home

Notes: All's well that ends well

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (Or do I? No I don't)

The Journey Home

Chapter seven: Welcome Home

The Titans arrived at Jump City at last. This time, though, they were a complete team again. They had a party for Beast Boy's return with music, cake, and especially tofu.

In honor of Beast Boy, everyone tried some tofu, but the only one who kept it down was Raven. "It's not that bad," she said. "Yeah right," muttered Cyborg. After the party was

over, Beast Boy went onto the roof. He alternated looking at the setting sun and the photo he held in his hand. A photo of his real family, the Titans. "Hey Raven," he said without

looking. "You're good," she replied, "So, glad to be back?" "Is that a trick question? Of course I'm glad to be back. They say you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.

Well, that was you guys. Especially you, Rae." "Thanks, Beast Boy. Or should I say Gar?" "Hey!" he shouted. Then he added calmly, "Actually, it sounds good when you say it."

"Beast Boy, I have something I need to tell you." "You like me, right?" "No." Beast Boy's ears drooped as his head sunk. "I love you." His head and ears shot back up. "What?"

"I said that I love you, BB." "You really mean that?" She nodded. "I love you too, Rae." They then hugged after what seemed the longest time. Then they looked into each other's

eyes and kissed. It seemed to last a lifetime. Then they reluctantly pulled apart. "Hey, BB." "Yeah, Rae?" "You want to something tomorrow?" "Sure, but for now, let's just sit

here and look at the stars together." They sat together on the roof cuddled up next to each other for warmth as stars began to fill the night sky. Beast Boy looked at Raven, and

knew that he was truly home at last.

**The End**


End file.
